


The Incident

by InvincibleDrew



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything's okay though, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 5am, Kinda, Phil swears, accidental violence, based on the job simulator video, behind the scenes fic, dan feels guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvincibleDrew/pseuds/InvincibleDrew
Summary: Phil may have brushed off his pain, but Dan still felt bad about hitting him. Phil knows Dan would never hurt him on purpose, right?or, my take on what happened after Dan accidentally whacked Phil in the face during their Job Simulator game.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, so I wrote this fic a few days after dnp's Job Simulator video came out, this was just kinda a fluffy little thing that came to me at 5am, so I wrote it. I originally put it on my tumblr, but I wanted to share it here as well, just for fun. It's all very light and fluffy, I promise, I just wanted to write a quick thing about how I imagine Dan felt after hitting Phil in the face. I feel like he would have apologized a zillion times.  
> I specifically wrote their relationship in this as super ambiguous, so you can read it however you want, just be respectful!  
> Enjoy!

Thwap! A sharp blow hit Phil in the nose, and before he could stop himself, he cursed loudly. _That’ll have to get censored._ He thought briefly, before snapping back to the situation at hand.

“Did that actually hit you in the face?” Dan asks, half laughing. Phil nodded.

“Literally smacked me in the face.”

“I actually didn’t mean to,” Dan said, and raises the VR headset to look at Phil. They both let out a nervous chuckle.

“I mean, I forgive you, but oh my god,” said Phil, trying to keep the mood cheery despite the pain in his nose, remembering that the camera was still filming them.

“Sorry about that,” Dan replied, also switching back into his filming voice seamlessly.

“It’s okay, you can pay for my medical bills,” Phil jokes, and they move on, being careful not to flail their arms around too much from there on out. It’s not until later, when they are done filming the video and Phil is laying on the couch and holding a bag of frozen peas against his face that Dan approaches him gently.

“Hey, you alright?” he asked, trying to speak quietly, so as not to startle Phil.

“Yeah, I’m okay, just hurts is all,” he mumbles.

“You know I would never, ever hurt you on purpose, right? It was an accident, and I really do feel horrible about it.”

“I know, Dan. You couldn’t see me, and we were joking around. It’s alright, really,” Phil reassured him, sensing how worried Dan was about him.

“I know, but I feel so terrible! I literally smacked you in the face, and now you’re laying here with a bag of frozen peas on your face! What if I really hurt you?” Dan’s voice caught a little bit in his throat, and Phil put the peas down on the couch next to him.

“Dan, look at me. I’m okay. I know you would never hurt me, I forgive you, okay? Please, don’t blame yourself. I’m fine, see? There’s no scratch, no bruising, no swelling, I’m okay. I promise. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, as long as you’re sure,” Dan mumbled, and settled into the couch next to Phil, who smiled at him.

“I’m sure. You wanna watch The Great British Bake Off to distract ourselves? I DVRed the newest episode.”

“That sounds nice, but what about the video?” Dan asked.

“I’ll edit it later, don’t worry about it. Plus, we have another one we filmed last week that we could put up instead of this one if we need to,” Phil said reassuringly.

“Alright, Great British Bake Off it is then,” Dan said, a small smile reaching his face. “Shall I make tea while you queue up the episode?”

“Of course! We wouldn’t be true Brits without it!” Phil said, grinning. Dan grabbed the bag of frozen peas to take back to the kitchen, and Phil grabbed the remote off of the floor. Everything was back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was short and sweet! Let me know what you think, a comment or kudos would mean the world to me! Should I actually finish some other stories I have going and publish them?


End file.
